There are several systems available for facilitating document storage and retrieval.
The lateral filing system is best known because it combines enhanced efficiencies with the ability to secure file documents within cabinets equipped with locking facilities. Moreover, lateral filing cabinets can be stacked one on top of another to provide an efficient use of vertical space and they complement the office environment by serving as dividers or the like.
Lateral files are equipped with roll out drawers in which hanging folder frames can be installed to accommodate both letter size and legal size file folders in a suspended mode. The cabinets are equipped with heavy-duty suspension systems so that the drawers can be drawn out completely to provide total access.
In spite of its advantages the lateral system is not without problems because it requires not only cabinet space but sufficient room for fully extending the pull-out drawers.
Moreover, the lateral system does not afford immediate access to needed data because the documents are housed within cabinets and the user cannot see at a glance the file which is to be retrieved.
To overcome this difficulty alternate systems have been developed. One alternative is the open-file suspension system in which file folders are allowed to hang from racks in open view. This system places the documentation within open folders which are readily accessible so that work material can be stored and retrieved as rapidly and efficiently as possible.
The folders are hung continuously on support bars which are placed wherever two vertically disposed parallel supports can be found. The sides of the folder serves as dividers and gravity forces the contents of the file into an upright position. Access is had by spreading the sides of the folder apart to form a "V" and closure is achieved by simply bringing the sides together.
Unfortunately for this system the individual file folders cannot be easily removed and their open sides can result in documents becoming lost. Moreover, the suspended folders can only be viewed along one edge and there is no space available for indicia or the like to identify the file contents.
One variation on the foregoing is the "Grafi'System" manufactured by Jalema b.v. of the Netherlands. This system provides job bags which are suspended on a T-bar at a single point. The suspension is such that the job bags can be rotated slightly to view the face of the file but only up to angles of about 35.degree. and they are removed by oscillating same to disengage a recessed hook assembly affixed to the top of the bag.
Unfortunately, the "Grafi-System" is not the answer to fast and efficient information retrieval because the job bags cannot be viewed face-on and the suspension system is so intricate that it creates more problems than it solves.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive file system in which folders can be arranged face-forward in full view and can be moved from one location to another without difficulty thereby totally decentralizing the working file management operation.